Deadly Love
by addicted.twilight
Summary: Bella Swan and Juliet Bennett move to Forks. Only to find the worst time of there lives. Or is it the best?


**Yes, if you haven't noticed there's no vampires in this fanfiction. There normal humans. And if you don't like that then don't complain, just click the big 'x' and read something else. And yes I did give Emmett a different love, not Rosalie. Because this is my plot. And I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does if you obviously didn't know that. There will not only be Bella and Edward moments but also some Juliet and Emmett moments in the future. On to the story, sorry to keep you waiting.**

**B POV.**

I had a book between my hands, not really paying attention to the words I was reading. I loathed this town so much, that I just stayed up late at night, not even caring if I was very tired during the days when the sun barely ever came out in this pathetic place called Forks. I had been here for two days and already missed Phoenix. Missed the heat. Missed the sun. Missed Renee. Missed Phil. It was all way to much. The only thing that kept me in place was my best friend who tagged along with me to Forks. Juliet.

Juliet moved in with me in our own small house. My father, Charlie, who lived in Forks also and loved it which made me want to vomit, payed for the house and everything. It was so helpful and convinent I wanted to jump up and down and do a little dance, but decided better of it. Juliet has been there with me through my ups and downs, this rollacoaster we call life. We were there for each other through thick and thin. Which is why she moved with me to Forks. Well, one of the reasons why. Reason one: Her mother had died and her father was a sick man that I hated even more then Forks for leaving Juliet alone. Renee had taken Juliet in, and we became friends like that. So when I moved to Forks, she did to. Not only because she had to but because she wanted to. Reason two: We couldn't be apart. Like I said, best friends till the end. So she tagged along free-will.

I heard foot steps coming from the stairs, and glanced up from my book, knowing it was Juliet. Why not? We were the only two people who lived in the house. Of course I was right, she looked tired and was in nothing but clothes you would sleep in obviously. She looked at the clock after looking at me, and I stole a glance at the clock which told me it was already Monday. Ugh! First day of High school in 6 hours.

"You know how late it is?" Juliet looked at me, clearly shocked I was still awake.

"Well I did just look at the clock, didn't I?" I retorted. My mood had been sour ever since we got here.

"Oh. Sorry." She went over to the sink, got out a small glass and turned on the water and filled up the glass, then took a swig.

"Why are _you_ up, on this very late night Juliet?" I smirked.

"Well, I was sleeping. Then woke up and my mouth was extremely dry." She shook her glass a little, moiting it towards me.

"And this is why I'm down here!" She finished.

"Oh, I see." I said lazily. I was getting tired, no wonder my mood was sour still. When I was tired or when I first woke up, I was grumpy from Snow White and the 7 dworfs.

"You should go to sleep. High school soon!" Juliet sighed sadly, she obviously didn't want to go to high school either.

I sighed with her, slipped my book-mark with a picture of a lamb and a lion on it into my book, and closed it.

I followed Juliet upstairs and got onto the top bunk, which was my bed. The bottom one, which was hers, she slipped in.

"Night." I called down, but she was already snoring softly.

I slipped on my black hoodie and pulled the hood over my head, walking next to Juliet. We had already been to three different classes, and I hated it. Hated it because when I walked into the first class I tripped over my shoe and tripped 2 times in the other classes. So by then the whole school knew me as "Clutz" which was there new nick-name for me. So now Juliet and "Clutz" were heading off to lunch. I froze with my lunch tray in my hands as I saw a table with two boys. They were complete opposites. One was huge, muscular, and the other one didn't look muscular, but actually he was. And his bronze colored hair was messy. Juliet snapped her head up and met my gaze, and her eyes locked with the very muscular and big one's eyes. i noticed the one with the messy hair was now staring at me, and I figured my face was now tomatoe red so I looked away quickly.

"Oh." Juliet breathed under her breath, clearly liking what she saw.

I nodded at her in agreement. Then reality hit. We were only not close, but not far away enough where they couldn't see our silent little conversation. The big one smirked with the messy-haired one.

I blushed again, and this time Juliet did to. I went to walk away quickly, but of course my sneekers got caught on a chair-leg and I tripped.

"Hey there, clutz!" The big one called out to me, laughing loudly. I was probably blushing even more, and I stood up straight.

The big one moved his eyes over to Juliet. "Oh, hey, whats your name?" He was looking Juliet up and down like a shiny new trophy. And I didn't like it. I grit my teeth, praying he wasn't some complete jerk who saw girls for there looks.

"Juliet." She answered quietly, smiling at him.

"Oh, really? My names Romeo. Nice to meet you." He smirked once more.

"Emmett." The messy-haired one rolled his eyes. He looked up at me from under his eye-lashes, and became curious. "Your name?" He questioned me.

He actually had good looks. Well, I knew that, but when he looked at me like that, my breathing hitched, and I was blushing even redder. If possible...

"B-Bella." I stammered, probably looking like an idiot.

"Edward." He smirked. "Nice to meet you, B-Bella." He did an impression on my stuttering.

**ED POV**

I couldn't help it, but I kept staring at her. She was really freakin' pretty from what I saw. I couldn't see anything really though, because she had on a black hoodie and the hood was up, covering most of herself up. It made me want to rip the hoodie off of her head. I would sooner or later.

"Why don't you two come and sit by us?" I smiled at them. Emmett glared at me, like a look in his eyes like _Back off, kid._ I shot him back a glance that told him Juliet wasn't my type.I kind of liked Clutz, or Bella, whatever. If she would take the god dang hoodie off.

They both sat down beside us. This was the first time of the year anyone sat down beside us.

No one really payed attention to me and my brother. We were the outcasts, and these two new girls probably would be to. Since they were new and all. My hands still itched to pull the hoodie off, but I resisted.

"Where are you from?" I asked the one named Bella, who was playing with the sleeve on her hoodie.

"Arizona." She answered simply. I nodded, because I didn't really care. She just had a really nice voice, so somehow I wanted to keep her talking, but she seemed like the quite type, we would have to fix that.

"We're having a Masen and Mccardy style party tonight." Emmett grinned at Juliet. "Wanna come?"

"Um... sure." She hesitated, looking at Bella, but Bella just nodded at her. "Okay." She finished.

"Are you in?" I looked down at Bella. She was small. Tiny. But, of course not as small as the school prep named Alice.

"Well, okay." She played with her fingers. That was something I noticed. When she talked she had to mess with something.

"So, your name's Bella? I never heard anyone with the actual name Bella." I tried making small-talk again.

She seemed to grow mad, and I didn't know why. Maybe she had anger issues.

"My name's Isabella. But I hate it when people call me that - so it's Bella Swan, okay?" She explained.

My eyes grew wide, we couldn't talk to these two girls. Carlisle had told me about these two. Our families were enemies, didn't they know that? Emmett had blown our last names. We just couldn't hang out.

"We have to go." I looked at Emmett, grabbed the big chunk connected to his hand supposed to be an arm, and ran out pulling him to the exit of the lunch room.

"What, man!? That was awesome! She's so pretty, and she..." Emmett blabbed on, but I cut him off short.

"Didn't you hear Clutz? There the Swans! Carlisle says that if we hang out with any of the Swans were in big trouble. Some family fight or something and they just blew up on each other. Ronald, Renee, something, and Carlisle, got in a fight over something and it was huge and we aren't allowed to speak to any Swans or anyone friends with them!" I said in a rush.

"I didn't hear a word you said." Emmett looked at me like an idiot.  
"Agh! You big hairy idiot! We can't talk to them, okay? I'll explain when we get home."

"...I'm not hairy." He glared at me. "Don't make me come down there Edweird!"

I slapped my forehead. "You are so.." I didn't even bother, I just walked away into my next class. Maybe she didn't know about the fight, Well I'd have to make it clear.

**B POV**

Juliet and I were staring at each other. What had just happened? What was wrong with them? They looked like they had total mood swings. The one named Edward seemed really nice, but then got all mean, and the big one was drooling, and that was a little gross, but okay. I grabbed my tray, gripped it in my hands, and stomped to the place where you dump your tray of course and dumped it. I didn't know what Edward Masen's problem was, but I would find out. I would still sneak to the Masen's party, and I would see why he randomly had his angry fit. It didn't matter, I, Bella Swan, will find out. Yes, Bella, not Isabella.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated for the next chapter. In the othe chapters the POVs wont be skipping around so much, and this is my first fanfiction so please cut some slack.**

**First Chapters seem like the hardest to write to me. It will get better soon, I just needed to clear some things up. Please review, and add our Twitter!**

**Twitter . com / BellaaSwan**

**Had to do spaces were it wont block it out. Thanks!**


End file.
